The present invention relates to a monitor device for use in laser systems designed to transmit laser light through optical fibers.
Most laser systems, typically those used in medical applications such as the laser scalpel and the laser coagulator, produce laser light through optical fibers. These laser systems require monitor systems for monitoring the output laser power, as well as for detecting a damaged fiber or abnormal laser light source.
FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of one conventional system for monitoring the output laser power at the output end of the fibers. In the drawings, the numeral 1 indicates the laser light source, 2 is a fiber for guiding the laser light, 3 is a beam splitter such as a half mirror positioned at the output end of the fiber 2, and 4 is a heat-sensitive or light-sensitive element for receiving part of the laser beam directed through the beam splitter 3 and producing an output for monitoring the laser power (energy level).
This conventional system has the following disadvantages:
(1) Power loss results from the use of part of the output light for monitoring purposes, which is very uneconomical if the system is used for around-the-clock monitoring;
(2) Extra space is necessary at the output end of the fiber 2 for positioning the beam splitter 3 in order to branch the laser light.